The present invention relates to a spring for securing a terminal block or the like to a rail.
This invention relates more particularly to the securing to a rail of a terminal block equipped with a bonding leg. A terminal block such as this comprises an insulated housing in which two or more connection terminals joined together by a connecting strip are placed. A bonding leg electrically connects the connecting strip to the rail on which the terminal block is mounted. In the event of a short circuit, the bonding leg is to allow the passage of a strong current toward the support rail. Standards anticipate the passage of a current of 120 A per mm2 that can be applied to the terminal block for one second. It is therefore necessary to ensure excellent contact between the bonding leg and the support rail.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a spring which ensures good contact between a bonding leg and a support rail intended to take this contact leg. Advantageously, this spring will be easy to fit and of low cost.
To this end, the present invention proposes a spring of the type of spring for securing a terminal block comprising a bonding leg to a support rail, and made from a metal leaf.
According to the invention, this spring on one edge has at least one tab bent toward the terminal block and intended to sit beside the bonding leg.
Thus, the spring is held correctly in place while it is being positioned on the bonding leg and while the terminal block is being positioned on the support rail. As the spring is always correctly positioned, it is possible to be sure that it will exert pressure from the connecting leg on to the support rail, as intended.
In a preferred embodiment, the tab, of which there is at least one, is made by cutting longitudinally into one end or the metal leaf then bending upward.
In order to ensure that the spring is correctly held in place, it advantageously comprises two tabs, one at each of its ends, the two tabs being on one and the same edge.
In one embodiment, the spring comprises a bowed part intended to bear against the underside of the bonding leg, and a bent end intended to be housed in a housing designed for this purpose in the bonding leg, an elastic curved part connecting the bowed part and the bent end.
The present invention also relates to a terminal block comprising a bonding leg and a spring for securing it to a support rail, wherein the securing spring is a spring as described hereinabove.